


Little Numbers

by laurjerg



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurjerg/pseuds/laurjerg
Summary: Kara sends a text message to a wrong number by accident. Things progress from there.© 2012 by iknowitainteas, adapted by laurjerg
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 38
Kudos: 310





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lena: italic font  
> Kara: normal font
> 
> i hope you like it!  
> it's not an original au, it was written by iknowitainteasy.

**Chapter 1**  
  
  
**Thurs 2 Oct (2:33pm)**  
Hey, would you mind meeting me at 4 instead of 3? A dog just threw up on me (no, really) and I have to make a detour.  
  
  
(2:35) Lena:   
_a) Who is this? and b) Why do we have a meeting? and c) How does that even happen? Mostly a) though._  
  
  
(2:36) Kara:   
Oh god, sorry! New phone, wrong number! Never mind.  
  
  
(2:37) Lena   
_I'm never gonna hear that story, am I?_  
  
  
(2:39) Kara:   
You're oddly interested for a stranger. It's not even that great a story.  
  
  
(2:40) Lena:   
_What can I say? I'm stuck in an exceptionally dull class. You could've been my savior._  
  
  
(2:41) Kara:   
Pay attention, you might get something out of it! Gotta run! Sorry again.  
  
  
(2:42) Lena:   
_...are you a teacher? Anyway. Goodbye then, puppy magnet!_  
  
  
******  
  
  
**Thurs 9 Oct (2:30pm)**  
_So yesterday I saw a dog throw up on the streets. It reminded me of you._  
  
  
(2:35) Kara:   
...Who is this?  
  
  
(2:35) Lena:   
_Your wrong number from last week._  
  
  
(2:36) Kara:   
Seriously?!

  
(2:37) Kara:   
Bored again?  
  
  
(2:38) Lena:   
_Ah so you *do* remember me! It's 2:38pm on a Thursday; of course I'm bored._  
  
  
(2:42) Kara:   
What's at 2:38pm on a Thursday?  
  
  
(2:43) Lena:   
_History of Fashion lecture._  
  
  
(2:45) Kara:   
That doesn't sound as boring as “normal” history.  
  
  
(2:46) Lena:   
_Believe me, it is, especially when you've known this stuff since you were 3. So yes, I've got nothing to do and your number popped up in my text history._  
  
  
(2:48). Kara:   
You're weird.  
  
  
(2:49) Lena:   
_You're the one who dances with dogs._  
  
  
(2:50) Kara:   
Again, you're weird.  
  
  
(2:51) Lena:   
_And yet you keep replying. What does that say about you?_  
  
  
(2:52) Kara:   
Should I change my phone number? Are you gonna come find me at night and cut me open while there's creepy opera music playing in the background?  
  
  
(2:55) Lena:   
_Wow. Should I change *my* number?_  
  
  
(2:56) Kara:   
I dunno, you tell me. A puppy thought I was worth puking on. Maybe that makes me detestable.  
  
  
(2:56) Lena:  
_Detestable in that puppy's eyes, sure, but full on serial killer? I'm not too worried._

  
(2:57) Lena:   
_What *did* you do to that puppy?_  
  
  
(2:58) Kara:   
Can't let it go, can you?  
  
  
(2:59) Lena:   
_You brought it up. Don't blame me._

  
(2:59) Lena:   
_You've got 5 more minutes._  
  
  
(3:00) Kara:   
What and then you'll vanish?  
  
  
(3:01) Lena:   
_You wish._

  
(3:03) Lena:   
_Time is ticking!_  
  
  
(15:04) Kara:   
Kara.  
  
  
(3:04) Lena:   
_...Gesundheit?_  
  
  
(3:05) Kara:   
?!? My name is Kara.  
  
  
(3:05) Lena:   
_Okay, sure, why not._  
  
  
(3:06) Kara:   
You're not gonna tell me your name are you? I knew you'd be the serial killer in this equation.

  
(3:08) Kara:   
Really?  
  
  
(3:09) Lena:   
_See you same time next week, Kara!_  
  
  
(3:10) Kara:   
...Now I just feel used.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
**Thurs 16 Oct (2:20pm)**  
_Hey Kara._

  
(2:22) Lena:   
_Kara._

  
(2:24) Lena:   
_KaraKaraKara._  
  
  
(2:28) Kara:   
Do you just like saying my name or...?  
  
  
(2:28) Lena:   
_Oh there you are. Hi!_  
  
  
(2:29) Kara:   
Hello, Wrong Number.  
  
  
(2:30) Lena:   
_Ha!_  
  
  
(2:30) Kara:   
Is there something you want?  
  
  
(2:31) Lena:   
_Start where we left off. I'm still waiting on that dog story._  
  
  
(2:33) Kara:   
And I keep telling you there's no actual story.  
  
  
(2:34) Lena:   
_You do know that by refusing to tell me you're just building it up, right?_  
  
  
(2:34) Kara:   
Whatever.  
  
  
(2:36) Lena:   
_Someone's in a crappy mood. You didn't have another puppy throw up on you, did you?_  
  
  
(2:37) Kara:   
No.  
  
  
(2:37) Lena:   
_Cat?_  
  
  
(2:38) Kara:   
What? No!  
  
  
(2:38) Lena:   
_Kangaroo?_  
  
  
(2:39) Kara:   
Are you on crack?  
  
  
(2:41) Lena:   
_Hardly. Caffeine maybe. Gotta get through this lecture somehow. The prof doesn't like it if we fall asleep._  
  
  
(2:43) Kara:   
I wonder why.  
  
  
(2:44) Lena:   
_Wanna tell me what's going on?_  
  
  
(2:45) Kara:   
From serial killer to therapist?  
  
  
(2:45) Lena:   
_Is there a difference?_  
  
  
(2:46) Kara:   
Hey now.  
  
  
(2:46) Lena:   
_You're not a therapist, are you?_  
  
  
(2:47) Kara:   
No, but my mother is.  
  
  
(2:47) Lena:   
_I'm sorry._  
  
  
(2:49) Kara:   
For insulting my mother or for the fact that she's a therapist?  
  
  
(2:49) Lena:   
_Does it matter?_  
  
  
(2:49) Kara:   
Hm.  
  
  
(2:50) Lena:   
_Come on._  
  
  
(2:51) Kara:   
Maybe you should just focus on your lecture for once.  
  
  
(3:01) Lena:   
_Lena._  
  
  
(3:02) Kara:   
Excuse me?  
  
  
(3:02) Lena:   
_My name._  
  
  
(3:03) Kara:   
Sure, why not.  
  
  
(3:05) Lena:   
_Oh you think you're clever now._  
  
(3:05) Lena:  
_All right, we're not strangers anymore. Spill._  
  
  
(3:06) Kara:   
Technically we're still strangers.  
  
  
(3:06) Lena:   
_Kara._  
  
  
(3:07) Kara:   
Just go back to your lecture or whatever you did before you starting using me as a distraction, okay?  
  
  
(3:08) Lena:   
_Wow, okay._

  
(3:10) Lena:   
_Sorry if I upset you._  
  
  
********  
  
  
**Thurs 23 Oct (2:25pm)**  
Hey... I'm sorry. About last week.  
  
  
(2:26) Lena:   
_Well, hello. Sticking to our usual time slot, I see?_  
  
  
(2:27) Kara:   
It's our thing!  
  
  
(2:27) Lena:   
_We have a thing?_  
  
  
(2:28) Kara:   
Apparently we do.  
  
  
(2:30) Lena:   
_So?_  
  
  
(2:30) Kara:   
So?  
  
  
(2:31) Lena:   
_About last week._  
  
  
(2:32) Kara:   
Oh. Yeah... I was having a crappy week.  
  
  
(2:33) Lena:   
_And it's better now?_  
  
  
(2:35) Kara:   
I guess.  
  
  
(2:35) Lena:   
_My offer still stands._  
  
  
(2:40) Kara:   
Do we really wanna do that?  
  
  
(2:40) Lena:   
_Do what?_  
  
  
(2:41) Kara:   
Details. Personal... stuff.  
  
  
(2:42) Lena:   
_Kara._  
  
  
(2:42)Kara:   
Lena.  
  
  
(2:42) Lena:   
_Why do you keep texting me?_  
  
  
(2:43) Kara:   
You keep texting me!  
  
  
(2:45) Lena:   
_“No you keep texting me!” Seriously, Kara?  
And you started this time. So why?_  
  
  
(2:45) Kara:   
See, that's what I don't know!  
  
  
(2:46) Lena:   
_Charming._  
  
  
(2:50) Kara:   
Look... okay you know what? I'm behind on half of my courses (yeah, I'm a student... details!), my workload is insane, I'm really starting to freak out because what if I can't keep up, this was supposed to be easier... one of my professors is a biased pervert, AND I got dumped last week.

(2:51) Kara:   
Is that really what you wanted to talk about?

  
(2:55) Kara:   
I didn't think so.

  
(2:59) Kara:   
Shit, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you all... that.  
  
  
(3:00) Lena:   
_Did it cheat on you?_  
  
  
(3:01) Kara:   
What??  
  
  
(3:04) Lena:   
_The puppy. You said you got dumped. Did it cheat on you by throwing up on someone else? Happens to the best of us. I'm sure it's not personal._

  
(3:04) Lena:   
_...I'm sorry. That was inappropriate._  
  
  
(3:05) Kara:   
Thank you.  
  
  
(3:06) Lena:   
_Are you holding up a huge sarcasm sign I'm not seeing or...?_  
  
  
(3:09) Kara:   
No, I'm serious. That actually made me smile.  
  
  
(3:10) Lena:   
_:)_  
  
  
(3:11) Kara:   
Really, Lena? A smiley face?  
  
  
(3:12) Lena:   
_What? I get ineloquent when I'm insecure._  
  
  
(3:13) Kara:   
Insecure? Aw.  
  
  
(3:13) Lena:   
_Oh shut up._  
  
  
(3:15) Kara:   
There you go!  
  
  
(3:16) Lena:   
_:P_  
(3:17) Lena: 

  
_Sorry, gotta run. Class dismissed. Next week?_  
  
  
(3:18) Kara:   
:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented on the first chapter!  
> Lena is and will always be in italics.

**Chapter 2**  
  
  
  
**Thurs 30 Oct (2:30pm)**  
This is weird, right?  
  
  
(2:33) Lena:   
_Well, hello to you too._  
  
  
(2:33) Kara:   
Hi.  
  
  
(2:35) Lena:   
_You were saying?_  
  
  
(2:36) Kara:   
Weird. This. Don't you think? I've never had weekly text dates with a stranger before.  
  
  
(2:37) Lena:   
_My, had I known this was a date I would've worn something else._

  
(2:42) Lena:   
_This is the part where you chime in with a heartfelt “God no, you look stunning!”_

  
(2:42) Lena:   
_Which I do by the way._  
  
  
(2:43) Kara:   
Conceited much?

  
(2:43) Kara:   
And I have no idea what you look like.  
  
  
(2:44) Lena:   
_I know. Details._  
  
  
(2:45) Kara:   
You were the one who wanted details if I remember correctly.  
  
  
(2:46) Lena:   
_True. And you left me hanging._  
  
  
(2:48) Kara:   
I did not! I told you about my crappy week. And since when is this about obligations?  
  
  
(2:48) Lena:   
_You just gave me a rough outline. Hardly satisfying._  
  
  
(2:50) Kara:   
You made a puppy joke and ruined the mood.

  
(2:53) Kara:   
I'm starting to think you have a thing for puppy jokes.  
  
  
(2:54) Lena:   
_I'm starting to think you have a thing for me having a thing for puppy jokes._  
  
  
(2:55) Kara:   
I've got no problems with details.  
  
  
(2:56) Lena:   
_Really?_  
  
  
(2:56) Kara:   
Really.  
  
  
(2:58) Lena:   
_I'm gonna remember that. For next time._  
  
  
(2:59) Kara:   
Why do I get the feeling that you actually do vanish some time after 3pm?  
  
  
(3:01) Lena:   
_Maybe I do. Maybe I don't._  
  
  
(3:02) Kara:   
Are you some kind of afternoon version of Cinderella?  
  
  
(3:04) Lena:   
_What does that make you? My fairy godmother?_  
  
  
(3:05) Kara:   
Better than your evil stepmother!  
  
  
(3:06) Lena:   
_Goodbye, Kara!_  
  
  
(3:07) Kara:   
Have fun at your royal ball!  
  
  
(3:08) Lena:   
_...Dork._  
  
  
(3:10) Kara:   
:)  
  
  
******  
  
  
**Sun 2 Nov (11:35am)**  
Do you ever walk through Central Park and wonder how the trees got there?  
  
  
(11:45) Lena:   
_That has got to be one of the strangest texts I've ever received._

  
(11:46) Lena:   
_Wait, what makes you think I live in New York?_

  
(11:46) Lena:   
_And in case you haven't noticed, it's not Thursday._  
  
  
(11:47) Kara:   
Just a feeling.

  
(11:47) Kara:   
And I'm going rogue.  
  
  
(11:49) Lena:   
_A feeling? How can that be a feeling?_

  
(11:52) Lena:   
_So tell me, Sarah Palin, are you in Central Park right now?_  
  
  
(11:53) Kara:   
Why? Does that make your stalker genes tingle?  
  
  
(11:54) Lena:   
_I thought we were past the serial killer paranoia._  
  
  
(11:56) Kara:   
Just wondering if you technically could stalk me right now.  
  
  
(12:00pm) Lena:   
_Is that your weird way of trying to confirm whether I live in NY or not?_  
  
  
(12:01) Kara:   
Is it working?  
  
  
(12:02) Lena:   
_No._  
  
  
(12:02) Kara:   
Then no.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
**Thurs 6 Nov (2:25pm)**  
Can I ask you something?  
  
  
(2:27) Lena:   
_...I love how you're just getting right to the point lately. Good afternoon! How are you? Fine, thank you._

  
(2:27) Lena:   
_Manners, Kara!_  
  
  
(2:29) Kara:   
There's nothing wrong with my manners.  
  
  
(2:30) Lena:   
_Ooookay._

  
(2:32) Lena:   
_Is it personal?_  
  
  
(2:33) Kara:   
What is?  
  
  
(2:33) Lena:   
_Your question._  
  
  
(2:34) Kara:   
Oh. Yeah. I guess.  
  
  
(2:36) Lena:   
_What about your aversion to details?_  
  
  
(2:38) Kara:   
I thought we covered that last week.

  
(2:38) Kara:   
You said you'd remember.  
  
  
(2:40) Lena:   
_Yes but maybe you just crawled back into your serial killer-proof cave in the meantime._  
  
  
(2:41) Kara:   
Leeeena.  
  
  
(2:42) Lena:   
_Okay. No need to get whiny._  
  
  
(2:43) Kara.   
Okay?  
  
  
(2:43) Lena:   
_Okay._  
  
  
(2:44) Kara:   
How old are you?  
  
  
(2:47) Lena:   
_That's what you're going with? That's your big personal question?_  
  
  
(2:47) Kara:   
I never said it was gonna be life-changing.  
  
  
(2:48) Lena:   
_How old do I sound like?_  
  
  
(2:49) Kara:   
Right, cause that's just a minefield waiting to be stepped in.  
  
  
(2:50) Lena:   
_Excuse me? Now I really want to know your answer to that one._  
  
  
(2:51) Kara:   
Not fair!  
  
  
(2:53) Lena:   
_This coming from the girl who had a “feeling” about me living in New York._  
  
  
(2:54) Kara:   
I still think I'm right about that one.  
  
  
(2:54) Lena:   
_21._  
  
  
(2:55) Kara:   
Changing the subject?  
  
  
(2:57) Lena:   
_You asked. It's only polite to not keep the person hanging. Manners, Kara._  
  
  
(2:57) Kara:   
>:(  
  
  
(2:58) Lena:   
_I'm just going to pretend that I don't know what that means._

  
(3:01) Lena:   
_Aren't you going tell me how old you are?_  
  
  
(3:02) Kara:   
Are you asking?  
  
  
(3:02) Lena:   
_Are you usually this obnoxious or...?_  
  
  
(3:03) Kara:   
20.  
  
  
(3:04) Lena:   
_A minor!_

  
(3:04) Lena:   
_Well, it's been nice knowing you..._  
  
  
(3:06) Kara:   
Very funny.

  
(3:07) Kara:   
Okay, so... Lena, 21, living in NY (don't even try to deny it!), studying something that involves fashion, snarky...  
  
  
(3:07) Lena:   
_Close, Kara. So close._  
  
  
(3:08) Kara:   
Oh yeah, I forgot conceited!  
  
  
(3:08) Lena:   
_Remind me why I keep talking to you._  
  
  
(3:09) Kara:   
Because I'm irresistibly charming? Even through text message!  
  
  
(3:09) Lena:   
_Hardly._  
  
  
(3:11) Kara:   
Because I'm super mysterious and you can't help but be intrigued?  
  
  
(3:11) Lena:   
_Now you're just embarrassing yourself._  
  
  
(3:12) Kara:   
Okay alright. Because my texts are the best thing about your Thursdays!

  
(3:16) Kara:   
Ha! You're really thinking about this one, aren't you?  
  
  
(3:16) Lena:   
_You wish._  
  
  
(3:17) Kara:   
It's ok, Lena, 21, living in NY. Let it happen.  
  
  
(3:18) Lena:   
_Now who's conceited?_  
  
  
(3:18) Kara:   
Now who's in denial?  
  
  
(3:18) Lena:   
_Now who's about to end this conversation?_  
  
  
(3:19) Kara:   
Would that be you?  
  
  
(3:20) Lena:   
_See you next week, Kara!_  
  
  
(3:21) Kara:   
You can't just leave whenever things get real!  
  
  
(3:22) Lena:   
_I can do a lot of things! Watch me._  
  
  
(3:23) Kara:   
Is that supposed to impress me?

  
(3:26) Kara:   
You're already gone, aren't you?

  
(3:30) Kara:   
Which doesn't actually make sense. Who leaves their phone lying around for a whole week?

  
(3:35) Kara:   
Nobody. Nobody does that in the 21st century. So you're just ignoring me at this point.

  
(3:37) Kara:   
Which is fine.

  
(3:40) Kara:   
I'm really just talking to myself now, right?

  
(3:41) Kara:   
Okay.  
  
  
******  
  
  
**Sun 9 Nov (9:55am)**  
And the squirrels, Lena! What about the squirrels?  
  
  
(10:00) Lena:   
_Are you sleep-texting?_  
  
  
(10:01) Kara:   
No.  
  
  
(10:02) Lena:   
_Are you drunk?_  
  
  
(10:02) Kara:   
It's 10am on a Sunday!  
  
  
(10:04) Lena:   
_Exactly! It's 10am on a *Sunday*!_  
  
  
(10:05) Kara:   
Come on.  
  
  
(10:08) Lena:   
_...What about the squirrels, Kara?_  
  
  
(10:10) Kara:   
How did they get here? Did somebody put them here or do they just come with the trees, like a package deal?  
  
  
(10:12) Lena:   
_Am I sleep-texting?_  
  
  
(10:13) Kara:   
Dunno. Are you?  
  
  
(10:17) Lena:   
_You're in Central Park again, aren't you?_

  
(10:18) Lena: 

_Is this where you hang out every Sunday?_

  
(10:19) Lena:   
_And how do you come up with these questions? How?_  
  
  
(10:20) Kara:   
I'm serious!  
  
  
(10:21) Lena:   
_I'm sure you are!_

  
(10:22) Lena:   
_Why don't you just google it? I bet Google is a morning person._  
  
  
(10:26) Kara:   
Sometimes I feel like people stopped thinking the moment Google came around. What if everyone relied on it all the time? It's a dead end. Someone has to come up with the stuff that's on there.  
  
  
(10:28) Lena:   
_Oh god._

  
(10:29) Lena:   
_Look, why don't you just go back to bed before you hurt yourself? Can you do that?_  
  
  
(10:31) Kara:   
That doesn't answer my question.  
  
  
(10:33) Lena:   
_Squirrels, Kara. Squirrels. I think we'll survive this one._  
  
  
(10:35) Kara:   
Will we though? What if Nov 9th will forever be known as the Squirrel Apocalypse? Could you live with yourself then?  
  
  
(10:37) Lena:   
_What are you?_  
  
  
(10:38) Kara:   
I'm adorable.  
  
  
(10:40) Lena:   
_Let me get back to you on that one._

  
(10:42) Lena:   
_I need to get coffee or else I will go and find the next squirrel and you do not want to know what's gonna happen then._  
  
  
(10:44) Kara:   
So not a morning person!  
  
  
(10:45) Lena:   
_You think?_  
  
  
(10:45) Kara:   
:P  
  
  
(10:46) Lena:   
_Why do I start thinking that you just like winding me up?_  
  
  
(10:47) Kara:   
Google it!  
  
  
(10:47) Lena:   
_..._  
  
  
(10:49)Kara:   
Does that mean I win?  
  
  
(10:55) Lena:   
_Would that shut you up?_

  
(10:56) Lena:   
_Cause then yes, yes you win._  
  
  
(10:58) Kara:   
Enjoy your coffee, Lena!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena: italic font  
> Kara: normal font
> 
> Would you like me to add their names so it could be easier to follow?

**Chapter 3**  
  
  
**Tues 11 Nov (1:33pm)**  
I hate Tuesdays.  
  
  
(1:55) Lena:   
_Not Mondays?_  
  
  
(1:57) Kara:   
No, Tuesdays.  
  
  
(1:59) Lena:   
_Do you like going against the tide in general or is that really how you feel?_  
  
  
(2:03) Kara:   
I don't hate Tuesdays ironically. What am I, a hipster? I really just hate them.  
  
  
(2:04) Lena:   
_Why?_  
  
  
(2:06) Kara:   
Because they're pointless.  
  
  
(2:08) Lena:   
_Care to elaborate?_  
  
  
(2:15) Kara:   
So everyone knows what to expect when it comes to Mondays, right? You go back to work or whatever you go back to on your Mondays and it sucks but you know it's supposed to suck and that it sucks for everyone. You know how to deal with it and you've got some common ground. People like hating on Mondays. It's a group sport. And then it's over and you think “Hey cool, we survived another Monday.“ But then Tuesday comes around and the group sport is forgotten because “Calm down, it's just a Tuesday“ and it's useless. It's not the beginning of the week, it's not the middle of the week and good god, it's sure isn't the end of the week, is it? It just is. It just is and it sucks.  
  
  
(2:20) Lena:   
_Wow._

  
(2:21) Lena:   
_That was..._

  
(2:26) Lena:   
_You read the word “elaborate“ and really went to town with it._

  
(2:26) Lena:   
_Are you sure this is a general thing?_  
  
  
(2:27) Kara:   
Positive.  
  
  
(2:30) Lena:   
_So nothing out of the ordinary happened today? Nothing at all?_  
  
  
(2:31) Kara:   
No.  
  
  
(2:33) Lena:   
_I think I liked you better when you were sunshine and rainbows._  
  
  
(2:35) Kara:   
Okay, maybe I don't feel like sunshine today. Maybe today I'm cloudy with sunny intervals. Would that still be okay?  
  
  
(2:36) Lena:   
_Sure._  
  
  
(2:37) Kara:   
And what about cloudy with outbreaks of rain?  
  
  
(2:39) Lena:   
_Heavy rain?_  
  
  
(2:39) Kara:   
Patchy bits of light rain.  
  
  
(2:41) Lena:   
_Sure, yes._  
  
  
(2:43) Kara:   
Good.

  
(2:44) Kara:   
How about full on hurricane?  
  
  
(2:45) Lena:   
_Are you a hurricane, Kara?_  
  
  
(2:45) Kara:   
Not today.  
  
  
(2:47) Lena:   
_Then let's cross that bridge when we get there._  
  
  
(2:55) Kara:   
Thank you.  
  
  
(2:56) Lena:   
_What for?_  
  
  
(2:57) Kara:   
For letting me elaborate.  
  
  
(2:59) Lena:   
_Anytime._  
  
  
******  
  
  
**Wed 12 Nov (1:03am)**  
_Did you know that a squirrel loses its fur if you feed it only peanuts?_  
  
  
(1:06) Kara:   
I did not know that!  
  
  
(1:08) Lena:   
_Well, apparently it's true. And the peanut isn't even a nut._  
  
  
(1:11) Kara:   
Such wisdom at this late hour!

  
(1:11) Kara:   
How do you know that?  
  
  
(1:13) Lena:   
_I know things._  
  
  
(1:15) Kara:   
Did you google squirrels, Lena?  
  
  
(1:15) Lena:   
_I know things!_  
  
  
(1:17) Kara:   
You totally googled squirrels. I don't know whether to be touched or appalled.  
  
  
(1:17) Lena:   
_I do know things!_  
  
  
(1:18) Kara:   
Lena.  
  
  
(1:18) Lena:   
_I'm very knowledgeable!_  
  
  
(1:19) Kara:   
Leeeena!  
  
  
(1:21) Lena:   
_Okay fine, I googled it. I can't sleep and I do the stupidest things when I can't sleep. Happy?_  
  
  
(1:24) Kara:   
Very. (Not about your insomnia though.)  
  
  
(1:25) Lena:   
_What's your excuse? Wild party in the middle of the week?_  
  
  
(1:28) Kara:   
If only! I have to hand in an essay by tomorrow...

  
(1:30) Kara:   
But I'm printing it as I'm writing this.  
  
  
(1:31) Lena:   
_Ouch. I'm gonna try sleeping, then. Again. Goodnight!_  
  
  
(1:34) Kara:   
Good luck and goodnight!

  
(1:37) Kara:   
(You should try counting squirrels!)  
  
  
(1:38) Lena:   
_That's beneath me. Guess what I'm counting?_  
  
  
(1:40) Kara:   
Alpacas?  
  
  
(1:41) Lena:   
_Ignoring the weirdness that is you in 1...2...3..._  
  
  
(1:43) Kara:   
Tell me!  
  
  
(1:45) Lena:   
_Puppies throwing up on you. It's not a pretty sight._  
  
  
(1:47) Kara:   
Cause that's not weird at all.  
  
  
(1:49) Lena:   
_It's your life, Kara. It's real._  
  
  
(1:51) Kara:   
I think you should go to sleep.  
  
  
(1:53) Lena:   
_But they just keep coming! How can you live like that?_  
  
  
(1:53) Kara:   
Sleep.  
  
  
******  
  
  
**Wed 12 Nov (5pm)**  
_I'm sorry about last night. I was up for 19 hours at that point._  
  
  
(5:33) Kara:   
Relax! I think it was adorable.  
  
  
(5:34) Lena:   
_You think everything is adorable. You probably thought the puppy was adorable._  
  
  
(5:34) Kara:   
:P  
  
  
******  
  
  
**Sat 15 Nov (12:35am)**  
It's weird to not hear from you on a Thursday.

  
(12:36) Kara:   
Is it weird that I think it's weird?  
  
  
(12:48) Lena:   
_We already established your weirdness. Several times. Tell me something new!_  
  
  
(12:49) Kara:   
It's going to snow tomorrow.  
  
  
(12:50) Lena:   
_No it's not!_  
  
  
(12:52) Kara:   
What are you, the weather report?  
  
  
(12:54) Lena:   
_No, apparently that's you. And you're defective._  
  
  
(1:03) Kara:   
Okay, I'm gonna tell you something.

  
(1:04) Kara:   
Remember Tuesday?  
  
  
(1:06) Lena:   
_The day that will forever be known as Kara-could-be-a-hurricane-day from now on?_  
  
  
(1:08) Kara:   
It was “cloudy with...“ something.

  
(1:09) Kara:   
And remember when I had this shitty week in October?  
  
  
(1:09) Lena:   
_Yes?_  
  
  
(1:15) Kara:   
Well, yesterday was a continuation of that. I said I got dumped, right? It wasn't soul-crushing, it wasn't life-changing, I guess I didn't care enough for it to be much more than another unpleasantry in a week of unpleasantries (or maybe that's what I want it to be? If I were insane, I'd ask my mother to analyze me, but I'm not, so... we'll never know!) – but it still sucks to see your ex loving someone else up on campus just weeks after. While you're having lunch. On the bench next to theirs.  
  
  
(1:17) Lena:   
_The situations you get yourself into..._

  
(1:18) Lena:   
_I'm sorry._  
  
  
(1:20) Kara:   
I'm fine. Like I said, I guess it wasn't meant to be, but...  
  
  
(1:21) Lena:   
_It's still less than ideal._

  
(1:22) Lena:   
_Did you confront her about it?_  
  
  
(1:25) Kara:   
Thank you!!!  
  
  
(1:25) Lena:   
_???_  
  
  
(1:27) Kara:   
For once again making me laugh when I needed a laugh.  
  
  
(1:27) Lena:   
_????_  
  
  
(1:29) Kara:   
Okay, you were being serious, wow.

  
(1:30)  
No, I didn't talk to her. at all. I fled. With dignity. But yeah, I got out of there as fast as I could, without looking like a fool.  
  
  
(1:35) Lena:   
_Oh._  
  
  
(1:36) Kara:   
Oh? You don't think I can look anything but a fool, right?  
  
  
(1:38) Lena:   
_No. No, I'm pretty sure you were as graceful as a racehorse stung by a wasp._

  
(1:39) Lena:   
_I guess I didn't want to assume._  
  
  
(1:40) Kara:   
Assume away.  
  
  
(1:41) Lena:   
_Because it's true?_  
  
  
(1:42) Kara:   
What is?  
  
  
(1:42) Lena:   
_Kara! You're ridiculous!_  
  
  
(1:44) Kara:   
I'm also very gay. Happy?  
  
  
(1:44) Lena:   
_Is it supposed to make me happy?_  
  
  
(1:46) Kara:   
I don't know. I thought maybe it would.  
  
  
(1:47) Lena:   
_Kara._  
  
  
(1:47) Kara:   
Sorry. Too much?  
  
  
(1:48) Lena:   
_I kind of set myself up for that one, didn't I?_  
  
  
(1:50) Kara:   
Kinda.

  
(1:51) Kara:   
On second thought, no. That crossed a line. I'm known for stupid jokes. Sorry.  
  
  
(1:52) Lena:   
_Always the gentleman._  
  
  
(1:54) Kara:   
I keep forgetting that we don't actually know each other.

  
(1:55) Kara:   
Weird, huh?

  
(1:57) Kara:   
You were the one who wanted details a couple of weeks ago and now look what you got yourself into!  
  
  
(1:57) Lena:   
_Kara._  
  
  
(1:59) Kara:   
I know, I know. I'm established weirdness. I'm gonna shut up.  
  
  
(2:02) Lena:   
_Look, it's fine. Let's forget about it. This was about you feeling crappy and wanting to talk about it and nothing else. That's okay._

  
(2:03) Lena:   
_And Kara?_  
  
  
(2:04) Kara:   
Yeah?  
  
  
(2:05) Lena:   
_I have a girlfriend. So this doesn't have to be awkward._  
  
  
(2:16) Kara:   
Oh. Okay.

  
(2:18) Kara:   
Phew. I thought I'd ruined this!  
  
  
(2:20) Lena:   
_My one and only text message-friendship based on wrong numbers and puppies?_  
  
  
(2:21) Kara:   
Yeah. That.  
  
  
(2:23) Lena:   
_You'd have to try a little harder than that._  
  
  
(2:24) Kara:   
Noted!

  
(2:27) Kara:   
I'm gonna say goodnight for now, I've got a class tomorrow. Or today. Whatever now is.  
  
  
(2:28) Lena:   
_On a Saturday?_  
  
  
(2:29) Kara:   
Cruel, huh?  
  
  
(2:30) Lena:   
_Very. I'd file a complaint._  
  
  
(2:30) Kara:   
Been there, done that. Goodnight!  
  
  
(2:31) Lena:   
_Sleep well!_  
  
  
******  
  
  
**Sun 16 Nov (1:37pm)**  
_How was Central Park?_

  
(2:05) Lena:   
_Did you get lost?_

  
(2:16) Lena:   
_Or maybe the squirrels got fed up with you trying to investigate their history and dragged you into their cave?_

  
(2:20) Lena:   
_(Because squirrels live in caves, everyone knows that...)_  
  
  
******  
  
  
**Tues 18 Nov (8:17pm)**  
_I hope your Tuesday was tolerable this time!_  
  
  
******  
  
  
**Thurs 20 Nov (3:04pm)**  
It wasn't! But I'm used to it, right? Thank you, though.  
  
  
(4:30) Lena:   
_Who is this?_  
  
  
(4:36) Kara:   
I thought we were past that?  
  
  
(4:38) Lena:   
_And I thought you had manners._

  
(4:39) Lena:   
_Are you seriously randomly replying to a text I sent two days ago?_  
  
  
(4:40) Kara:   
I'm sorry!  
  
  
(4:41) Lena:   
_Yes well..._  
  
  
(4:42) Kara:   
Are you mad at me?  
  
  
(4:42) Lena:   
_No?_  
  
  
(4:43) Kara:   
Is that a question?

  
(4:50) Kara:   
You are mad at me!  
  
  
(4:51) Lena:   
_You could have been dead._  
  
  
(4:54) Kara:   
I'm not dead! I'm just having one of those weeks.

  
(5:01) Kara:   
Did you really think I could've been dead?  
  
  
(5:02) Lena:   
_No._

  
(5:03) Lena:   
_Hurt by the squirrel mafia? Maybe._  
  
  
(5:05) Kara:   
There's no such thing!  
  
  
(5:07) Lena:   
_Since when are you the sane person in this relationship?_  
  
  
(5:10) Kara:   
Relationship?  
  
  
(5:11) Lena:   
_You know what I mean._  
  
  
(5:20) Kara:   
Can I just say that I'm sorry and that it won't happen again?  
  
  
(5:21) Lena:   
_That doesn't explain it, though!_  
  
  
(5:22) Kara:   
You're not making this easy for me, are you?  
  
  
(5:25) Lena:   
_I never said I was easy._  
  
  
(5:26) Kara:   
And I never said I was perfect.  
  
  
(5:28) Lena:   
_What?_  
  
  
(5:30) Kara:   
Look, if you wanna be pissed at me for that, fine. But when did this start being a responsibility?  
  
  
(5:32) Lena:   
_...Kara, calm down. I was only messing with you. You're not obligated to anything here, you know that._  
  
  
(5:35) Kara:   
Okay good, cause I'm not gonna be around for the next week either and I don't want you to think that I'm dead and lying around in a ditch somewhere.  
  
  
(5:36) Lena:   
_Kara._  
  
  
  
  
  
(11:33pm) Kara:   
Shit. I'm sorry. Really really sorry. I'm tired, okay? I'm so very tired and things keep happening and... I'm sorry okay?  
  
  
(11:45) Lena:   
_Do you want to talk about it?_  
  
  
(11:47) Kara:   
No, it's fine. But can you give me a week?  
  
  
(11:48) Lena:   
_Sure._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
  
  
  
**Thurs 27 Nov (7:30pm)**  
Happy Thanksgiving, Lena!  
  
  
(9:45) Lena:  
_Happy Thanksgiving, Kara_  
  
  
(10:17) Kara:  
Hi.  
  
  
(10:19) Lena:  
_Hi._  
  
  
(10:20) Kara:  
I guess I owe you an apology.  
  
  
(10:22) Lena:

_Before you say something else, can I go first?_  
  
  
(10:22) Kara:  
Yeah, sure.  
  
  
(10:29) Lena:  
_I've had some time to think about this and I'd like to state once and for all that you don't have to be worried about the things you share with me, even if it's something that's troubling you in your life. Especially then. You don't have to tell me anything, but you can. We may not know each other very well, but I like you and I like this weird pen pal (text pal?) thing that we've got going on. Maybe because we don't really know each other, we can talk about anything._

  
(10:31) Lena:  
_And you need to stop apologizing. Whatever it was, I'm sure you had a good reason and I tend to snap at people whenever I'm stressed, so I get it._

  
(10:33) Lena:  
_I could just delete your number if I wanted to, but I don't._  
  
  
(10:36) Kara:  
That's almost bordering on “sappy”.  
  
  
(10:38) Lena:  
_It wasn't that sappy! But yes okay, fine, be that way. Ruin my moment of honesty._  
  
  
(10:40) Kara::  
I've had this whole speech prepared...  
  
  
(10:41) Lena:  
_You could still give me that speech! I like a good speech._  
  
  
(10:43) Kara:  
No, now I just feel like a fool...  
  
  
(10:44) Lena:  
_You understand what I was trying to say there though, right?_  
  
  
(10:46) Kara:  
Yes.

  
(10:48) Kara:  
Lena?  
  
  
(10:48) Lena:  
_Yes?_  
  
  
(10:50) Kara:  
I don't want to delete your number, either.  
  
  
(10:51) Lena:  
_Sappy!_  
  
  
(10:53) Kara:  
You started it!  
  
  
(10:55) Lena:  
_So how was your day?_

  
(10:55) Lena:  
_Are you in NY? Or does your family live somewhere else?_  
  
  
(10:59) Kara:  
I'm in NY.  
  
  
(11:01) Lena:  
_You're actually from New York?_  
  
  
(11:02) Kara:  
No I'm from Ohio.  
  
  
(11:02) Lena:  
_That's freaky..._  
  
  
(11:04) Kara:  
What's freaky about Ohio? I always thought of it as a wasteland.  
  
  
(11:05) Lena:  
_I'm from Ohio. That's what's freaky!_  
  
  
(11:05) Kara:  
Wow!

  
(11:06) Kara:  
No... Really?  
  
  
(11:07) Lena:  
_Yes, why would I lie about being from Ohio? Who does that?_  
  
  
(11:10) Kara:  
Nobody.

  
(11:11) Kara:  
Wow. So you know what I'm talking about!  
  
  
(11:14) Lena:  
_Unfortunately. But we both escaped, right?_  
  
  
(11:15) Kara:  
We did, yeah.  
  
  
******  
  
  
**Sun 30 Nov (11:02am)**  
This is a Central Park text.  
  
  
(11:10) Lena:  
_My favorite._

  
(11:12) Lena:  
_Where is your question, though?_  
  
  
(11:12) Kara:  
No question today. We're just enjoying this fine Sunday morning! Snow! First snow of the year!  
  
  
(11:13) Lena:  
_We?_  
  
  
(11:16) Kara:  
Bradshaw and I.  
  
  
(11:20) Lena:  
_Okay..._

  
(11:21) Lena:  
_Who's Bradshaw?_  
  
  
(11:23) Kara:  
Wait a second.  
  
  
(11:28) Lena:  
_Waiting!_  
  
  
(11:30) Kara:  
Sorry, he's beside himself and just won't hold still long enough. Snow is his favourite. Can't blame him!  
  
  
(11:31) Lena:  
_What are you doing???_  
  
  
(11:32) Kara:  
Hold on!  
  
  
(11:33) Lena:  
_You are starting to scare me._  
  
  
(11:34) Kara:  
Don't be ridiculous.

  
(11:34) Kara:  
We're very friendly.  
  
  
(11:35) Lena:  
_Are you done now?_  
  
  
(11:36) Kara:  
Impatient!

  
(11:37) Kara:  
There. I'm covered in snow now. I hope you're both happy.  
  
  
  
(11:38) Lena:  
_You have a dog named Bradshaw?_

  
(11:39) Lena:  
_You have a dog?!_  
  
  
(11:40) Kara:  
He's not my dog. He's my neighbors dog. He's not exactly the youngest anymore (neither is Bradshaw, but he keeps forgetting that...) and I take his dog out for a walk every Sunday.  
  
  
(11:42) Lena:  
_The Central Park secret you've been keeping from me!_  
  
  
(11:44) Kara:  
I wouldn't call it a secret, but yes.  
  
  
(11:49) Lena:  
_Wait. Wait a second. Is that the dog?_  
  
  
(11:50) Kara:  
What dog?  
  
  
(11:51) Lena:  
_You know – THE dog._  
  
  
(11:53) Kara:  
I've got no idea what you're talking about.  
  
  
(11:53) Lena:  
_Oh, but it is!_  
  
  
(11:55) Kara:  
Bradshaw would like you to know that 10-year-old dogs have sensitive stomachs, thank you very much.  
  
  
(11:58) Lena:  
_Best Sunday morning ever._  
  
  
(12:01) Kara:  
This isn't funny.  
  
  
(12:03) Lena:  
_Sure._

  
(12:05) Lena:  
_I feel like I know you a little bit better now._  
  
  
(12:06) Kara:  
Glad I could help.  
  
  
(12:09) Lena:  
_Enjoy your day in the snow!_  
  
  
(12:11) Kara:  
We're actually about to have coffee. It's getting cold.  
  
  
(12:12) Lena:  
_You and Bradshaw._  
  
  
(12:14) Kara:  
Correct.  
  
  
(12:37) Lena:  
_What's his coffee order?_  
  
  
(12:40) Kara:  
A tall skinny caramel latte with an extra shot.  
  
  
(12:42) Lena:  
_Not bad._  
  
  
(12:44) Kara:  
Right?

  
(12:45) Kara:  
He says the caramel matches his fur.  
  
  
(12:49) Lena:  
_I think I like this dog._  
  
  
(12:52) Kara:  
And I think I love him.  
  
  
******  
  
  
**Tues 2 Dec (7:34am) Lena:**  
  
  
  
(7:40) Kara:  
What are you trying to tell me?  
  
  
(7:41) Lena:  
_What am I... good god, Kara, Tuesdays really do make you grumpy._

  
(7:42) Lena:  
_And, because I know that, I'm sending you this picture of a squirrel who got adopted by a dog!_  
  
  
(7:43) Kara:  
Why?  
  
  
(7:45) Lena:  
_...to brighten your Tuesday!_

  
(7:48) Lena:  
_Clearly it didn't work out the way I wanted it to._  
  
  
(7:50) Kara:  
I just got up.  
  
  
(7:52) Lena:  
_Yes. Okay. Cute. Thanks for the information. That doesn't change anything. My first part of the mission has failed._  
  
  
(7:55) Kara:  
Mission?  
  
  
(7:56) Lena:  
_Shhhh._  
  
~  
  
(9:23am) Kara:  
Should I call the Secret Service?  
  
  
(9:45) Lena:  
_Don't be silly. This mission is for your benefit._  
  
  
(9:47) Kara:  
And yet I'm scared. Why am I scared?  
  
  
(9:48) Lena:  
_You believe in the squirrel mafia. I bet frolicking fawns on a spring meadow give you the creeps._  
  
  
(9:51) Kara:  
Are we talking about two fawns or more than five?  
  
  
(9:52) Lena:  
_Forget about the fawns, Kara!_

  
(9:59) Lena:  
_Are you busy today?_  
  
  
(10:01) Kara:  
I've got the afternoon off.

  
(10:03) Kara:  
Why?  
  
  
(10:05) Lena:  
_Just checking._  
  
~  
  
(12:03pm) Lena:  
_Do you know the coffee shop at 123 4th Avenue between 12th and 13th streets?_  
  
  
(12:20) Kara:  
I think so?  
  
  
(12:21) Lena:  
_Yes or no?_  
  
  
(12:23) Kara:  
Yes.  
  
  
(12:25) Lena:  
_Okay. I want you to go there and tell them your name. Any time today, but it has to be today._  
  
  
(12:26) Kara:  
Now you're really starting to scare me.  
  
  
(12:29) Lena:  
_Just do it, Kara._  
  
~  
  
(1:05pm) Lena:  
_Click!<http://youtu.be/0uw91uKRwJI>_  
  
  
(1:23) Kara:   
I want one!!!

  
(1:24) Kara:  
Lena, can I have one?!

  
(1:27) Kara:  
Is this part of your mission?  
  
  
(1:33) Lena:  
_What's my mission?_  
  
  
(1:39) Kara:  
Luring me into a false sense of security with baby animals, while secretly planning to get rid of me in a coffee shop?  
  
  
(1:55) Lena:  
_Close!_  
  
~  
  
(5:07pm) Kara:  
Your mission. Whatever it is, I love it.  
  
  
(5:33) Lena:  
_Did you go?_  
  
  
(5:34) Kara:  
Yes I did. I can't believe you did that!  
  
  
(5:36) Lena:  
_So you're not scared anymore?_  
  
  
(5:37) Kara:  
Who'd be scared of free coffee? Not me.

  
(5:40) Kara:  
No, really, thank you.  
  
  
(5:41) Lena:  
_Did it brighten your Tuesday?_  
  
  
(5:44) Kara:  
Yes. Yes it did.  
  
  
(5:46) Lena:  
_Then you're quite welcome._  
  
  
(5:59) Kara:  
Was this a one-time thing or do I get coffee every Tuesday from now on?  
  
  
(6:01) Lena:  
_Don't push it._  
  
~  
  
(10:34pm) Kara:  
Are you friends with one of the baristas?  
  
  
(10:45) Lena:  
_Is that what you think about before going to bed?_  
  
  
(10:47) Kara:  
Are you?  
  
  
(10:50) Lena:  
_What if I was?_  
  
  
(10:53) Kara:  
Omg!  
  
  
(10:53) Lena:  
_“Omg”? Really, Kara?_  
  
  
(10:54) Kara:  
You sneaky scheming... thing!!!  
  
  
(10:56) Lena:  
_You're delightfully eloquent tonight._  
  
  
(10:57) Kara:  
I'm going to bed now, but this isn't over! ;)  
  
  
(10:59) Lena:  
_Yes. Want to know what's not over? My mission._  
  
  
(11:01) Kara:  
I refuse to be scared.  
  
  
(11:03) Lena:  
_Good._


End file.
